


Sherlock x Reader: Just Sleep

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, sleeping, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too late to go home now, you just need to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Pure fluff, probably. xoxo

You slapped your hands on your jeans and sighed. It was late, but you were still in 221B. You weren't quite sure if you should go home at this time of night. Knowing your brother, John, he would insist you stay.  
"Well, I'd best be off," you said, standing up from the couch. "I need to get home." John, from the kitchen, shook his head.  
"At this time of night, no," he replied sternly. "You can stay here for the night, (Y/N)." You sighed and crossed your arms. I knew it, you thought. Sherlock was in his armchair, thinking with his eyes closed. You stared at him with your (E/C) eyes, wondering if he had heard what John had said. You decided that it didn't matter, so you returned to talking to John.  
"Why can't I just go home?" you whined. John came into the living space and handed you a cup of tea.  
"Because," he said as he sat down in his armchair, "it's already well past ten and I'm not going to let you go home alone."  
"Fine. Where am I sleeping?" You took a sip of the tea. Right when John was about to answer, Sherlock's voice joined in the conversation.  
"You can sleep in my bed," he remarked, eyes still closed and not facing you. "I'll be fine." You paused for a minute. You were nervous to go into Sherlock's room, but nevertheless, you had to sleep somewhere.  
"Are you sure, Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock waved him off. You proceeded to sit on the couch, considering you were suddenly very tired from the day's activities. You closed your eyes, finding yourself sleepy. You heard footsteps, then a bit of muttering before the footsteps faded away up some stairs. You concluded that John had gone to bed, and told Sherlock to make sure you got to bed. Suddenly, a pair of arms scooped you up and carried to across the room and into a bedroom before setting you down lightly into the bed's sheets. You smiled and opened your eyes slightly to see Sherlock turning to leave. Your hand reached out to grab his sleeve, making him turn his head slightly.  
"Come sleep," you muttered. "Please?"  
"(Y/N), I-" he started, but you pulled him closer.  
"Please." He gave a long sigh and pried you from his shirt sleeve, making his way around the bed and lying down next to you.  
"Feel better?" he asked from behind. You giggled.  
"Thank you, Sherlock," you said. You were a little surprised. You didn't think he was going to lie down with you. You felt his arms wrap around you and his face snuggle into your hair.  
"Just sleep," he soothed, and you closed your eyes in contentment.


End file.
